


The Punishment of Carrying the Universe

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Sub Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: After a long case, Aaron comes home to his partner, who immediately does what they can to help relieve the stress and tension from such a high stress job.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	The Punishment of Carrying the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @/ brookeswritings and @/ queer-ramblings

Aaron was typically your sweet, good boy, but long cases made him stressed, bratty, and prone to breaking his daily rules. Your rules were not extreme and were mostly for his benefit, for example, eating three meals a day and staying hydrated so that he wouldn’t overwork himself and get sick. Especially because, knowing your boy and his position he would do everything he could to protect his teammates, but not help himself stay well.

Although, because this was such a rough and long case, that as soon as Aaron came home, he admitted to not taking care of himself. That’s how you two ended up in your bedroom with Aaron on his knees before you, while you reprimanded him a bit before his actual punishment. 

“Now sweetheart, we have daily rules and reminders for a reason. So that you don’t come back to me exhausted and overwhelmed,” you say, looking down at him. Meanwhile, Aaron has maintained steady eye contact with your boots instead of having to look at your disappointed expression.

“Sir, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to forget,” he pleaded, daring to look up into your eyes.

“I know you didn’t mean to forget, but that’s why we need to have another lesson. Since you seem to need to be reminded about rules and because you seem to enjoy being overwhelmed, let’s make the punishment fit the crime. Does that seem fair to you?” You ask, continuing on with, “how about I spank you and then I make you cum until I can see tears leaving my puppy’s eyes?”  
  
“Yes, Sir, that sounds fair.”

“Alright then, stand up and take your clothes off. Then, I want you to bend over the bed.” 

You watched carefully for any sign of disobedience as Aaron stripped down and folded his clothes. Waiting until he was comfortably leaning over the bed, you took the time to look him over for any signs of old injuries that could cause a problem during the scene.

Once Aaron was settled, you let your hand roam over his back down to his thighs and murmured, “I am absolutely going to wreck you, puppy.”

All Aaron could do is whine as you told him to start counting and with that, twenty harsh slaps were given to each cheek, as he rutted against the mattress. Once you were done and rubbing over the reddened skin, Aaron looked back at you. 

“If there’s something that you want, puppy, you need to ask for it,” you say. That was the entire key though, making Aaron ask for things because in daily life he was just generally so bad at it. Making him come to terms with his wants, needs, and emotions while you promised to take care of them the best that you could.

“Please fuck me, Sir.” Aaron was panting at this point, filled with whimpers and whines of a man who couldn’t do much but beg for your strap.

“I wanted to hear you beg, but you did take your spanking so well that I’ll indulge my boy just this once. Now on your back and watch your sir get the strap ready.”

Forcing Aaron to watch as you slid the strap up your thighs and tightened the straps was one of the best ways to torture him. Knowing that with every second longer that you took getting him ready with your fingers was a second closer to him being a bad boy and moving without permission. The act of forced eye contact as you lube up the strap and slowly enter him, watching as you find his prostate.

Aaron’s eyes started to glaze over once you started thrusting faster and gripped his cock in your hand. Little whimpers of ‘please’ and ‘sir’ leaving his lips as he knew that coming without permission would lead to the cage for at least a week.

Watching Aaron breathlessly take the strap, you remark, “does my silly little slut want to cum, huh, well if you want to cum who am I to stop you?” With that being uttered you started jerking him off faster and watched as his legs started to tremble with every stroke. 

“Please, please, oh my god, please,” was uttered as Aaron started coming, but instead of stopping once he came, you just kept going. He kept pleading and trying to squirm away while you kept going until eventually Aaron went limp.

Taking your hand off of his cock and gently pulling out, you make sure to ask if anything hurts and if everything is okay.

“Thank you,” was all he could reply with while shaking his head no in answer to your question.

“While that is fantastic, my dear, we seem to have a bit of a problem, I have already let you cum and I haven’t had the chance to cum yet. Is that fair,” you state, watching as Aaron’s eyes follow your hands that start taking off the strap. “I am going to sit on your face and you are going to be such a good boy and eat me out.”

Aaron nodded and laid back down as you climbed onto the bed, swinging one leg over his head so that you were kneeling above him. Getting the command, Aaron went in on eating you out until you had to grip his hair for support to stay up and not completely suffocate him. Your thighs twitching as you got off.

“What a good boy,” you comment as you start to get up, “my good boy took his punishment like a champ. Now come on, let’s get you showered and put some lotion on that ass.”

This was absolutely your favorite part of a scene, where you could take care of your boy. Clean him up, put soothing lotion on him, and crawl into bed with him for the night with the knowledge that you were able to take some of the burden of such a harsh job away from him. After cleaning up and getting into bed, Aaron cuddled up against you murmuring a thank you before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
